


Twenty Five Sous for Something Red, White and Blue

by idiom



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiom/pseuds/idiom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras stops in at a little café on his way to class... apparently it's pro patria day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Five Sous for Something Red, White and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://itsanidiom.tumblr.com/post/41596610315/modern-day-e-r-bakery-au-it-was) to go along with a photoset.  
> Don't worry! I'm still working on 'Raised by Wolves'!  
> Just kinda got caught up in the whirlwind that is shipping E/R

It was the early morning and Enjolras was already up and waiting at the end of a short queue at a local café. His face was wan and his eyes weary. He’d just spend the night protesting France’s overly strict immigration laws outside the Notre-Dame. The peaceful protest had all started out fine, until some rioters showed up and started antagonising the police. Things got hairy, but they had eventually calmed down. One hell of a night though.

Enjolras was still staring up at the overhead menu when he reached the front of the line. Finally deciding upon his order, his gaze shifted from the menu to the barista. The words ‘double espresso’ stuck in his throat for a moment as he made eye contact with the young man behind the counter.

The boy’s shock-blue eyes were what Enjolras noticed first. They stood out in sharp contrast to the raven-black curls dangling across his forehead where a red tuque was holding them down. He was stunning. He was smiling. Even after the night he’d had and even though he felt as trampled as tourist crowded Parisian streets, Enjolras couldn’t help but smile back.

 “Bonjour.”

 “Hi.”

They stood there in silence for a long second. It was a silence that was only broken when the boy let out a little huff of a laugh.

 “Can I… get you anything?” he asked hesitantly.    

Enjolras blinked. What the fuck was he doing? He let out an awkward laugh of his own, rubbing the back of his neck. “Double espresso, please.”

 “Double espresso, coming right up. I just need you name.”

 “Oh, ah, Enjolras.”

 “En-jol-ras,” the boy behind the counter drawled out his name in a way that made a pleasant tingle run up Enjolras’ spine.

He scribbled away at the cup with a little smirk. “You know we’re having a  _pro patria_ special today, only twenty five  _sous_  for something red, white and blue.” He nodded towards the glass case that was standing to one side as he continued to scribble on the cup. The case was filled with an assortment of pastry decorated colourfully either with the colours of or to look like the nation’s flag.

Enjolras had to bite back an amused snort. His face pinched.

The barista winced. He seemed to find the expression off putting. “I know, it’s silly,” he stared with a blush.

Enjolras cut in quickly. “It’s not. I love it. I’ll get two of those macaroons,” he requested with a smile.

That had the boy doing a one eighty. His face lit up as he went to package up the sweets. “I’ll bring your order around when it’s finished!”

Enjolras stood to the side and looked down at his watch. He had a class to get to that went from nine till noon. In the back of his mind he wondered if the boy would still be on shift if he came back afterwards. He was contemplating whether that would be construed as creepy when his order came up.

“Enjolras.” The boy handed him a small paper bag and his drink. With a wide grin he said simply, “Enjoy.”

“Merci.” Enjolras replied. The two of them shared a final glance and a smile before he left. He headed out into the busy street to begin his short trek to the Uni.

As he walked, he glanced at his cup only to notice that at the bottom where it had once read, “the beverage you’re enjoying is extremely hot” had been edited slightly to read, “ ~~the beverage~~  you’re  ~~enjoying is~~  extremely hot”. It made him laugh, and look back over his shoulder towards the café.

Cheeky. Enjolras smiled and shook his head. He decided he’d definitely be coming back. Looking at his cup again, he could see at the edge there was a little more writing and when he turned it he noticed that his name wasn’t even written anywhere. Scrawled in it’s place was the name ‘Grantaire’ followed by a neatly written phone number and the phrase ‘I’m off at 2’.

It’s amazing how quickly time can fly by when you have something to look forward to.

 

Fin


End file.
